


Curiosity and dare

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hook-Up, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann could trace all the way back to the moment that led to her addiction to this. That game with their seniors, when she learned more about Ryuji.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 14





	Curiosity and dare

Ann could trace it all the way back to the game the first years for college played together. she had not expected to run into Ryuji but when she thought about it, she didn’t know why she didn’t think she was going to run into him. It had been a pleasant surprise to find they had ended up at the same college. Strange for the both of them but she wasn’t going to complain.

That their circles hung out together was the kicker. She had rolled her eyes playfully when she entered with her circle and the person, she spotted almost immediately hugging the corner booth was Ryuji. He had seemed as amused as she was but with his group, he was a lot quieter. It was cute and funny to see.

They had been so much together and still Ann couldn’t get used to how strange the world looked like to her. She snickered at Ryuji and took her seat with everyone else determined to enjoy this outing with her circle. So she could trace everything that had happened next all the way back to that game there. It had started from that outing and that Have you ever game.

More importantly it had been Ryuji’s answers that had lit Ann’s curiosity so high that she had done what she had. It was simple curiosity that was it. She was curious because to find things out about Ryuji that she hadn’t even known. She had glanced over at him and he had winked at her as he drained his glass. The cheers and taunting from his group had only made Ann quieter.

It hadn’t been that long since high school. Granted their third year had been a bit quieter. Akira was in his hometown. They all had exams to focus on and in two of their members cases school and work to balance out. There had been so much going on for all of them.

It had been nice to see Ryuji in the hallways. She would say that. They would catch sight of each other and laugh as they continued on. Ryuji hadn’t been popular but he hadn’t been an outcast either. Even without Akira by his side he had shone a bit, just like he used to at track.

But Ann hadn’t heard about any girlfriends. She hadn’t even seen anyone so of course she was surprised to hear that Ryuji wasn’t a virgin. That just made more questions for her. The raunchier the questions got the more questions she honestly had. How could she have not known? Who?

That cocky smile that spread across Ryuji’s face and gentle confidence only made her even more curious. She didn’t have to drink much but Ryuji did. At least until he cut it off with a laugh. that game was what made her curious. She would have never known but now that she did know she wanted to see if it was really true. The Ryuji that she didn’t know… that was what she wanted to know about.

X

The Ryuji that Ann didn’t know was a man who did like sex and was intimately familiar with the female body although he refused to say who or when. _“Trust me.”_ He had laughed when Ann had pressed him when they met in the hallways. _“I know what I’m doing. I don’t need reviews. I have good eyes and ears.”_ He had laughed as he dipped into the water fountain. _“I know what to look for Ann. We aren’t kids anymore you know?”_ He had flicked her with water and left her with even more questions.

That had just fuelled her curiosity even more. To the point that it was inevitable that she approached him. She didn’t know what she expected. To be disappointed maybe. To find out it was all just bragging.

It wasn’t nothing of it was a brag or a lie. She was left sensitive and panting and craving for another chance while thinking only one thing. They hadn’t even gone the entire way.

Ryuji knew what he was doing. He used his strength to his advantage and read Ann the way he used to in Mementos. Instead this wasn’t them syncing up so he could take over the field for her. This was him pinning her legs to her chest as he licked her so that she couldn’t move. It was him switching from stimulating her breasts to her clit and back against until she couldn’t breathe. It was him knowing which parts would make her shake and cum with what looked like barely any effort.

It was so good and so terrifying at the same time. But it felt good and that was just when he was being gentlemanly. He would make her go again and again until she was swollen and swore. Until she was whimpering and she felt that she would die if she were to be touched again.

Ann bit the tip of her pen as she sighed. Through the window she could see that the rain was falling. Rainy days were nice although she wasn’t going to be able to fully enjoy it where she was. She pressed her legs together as she followed along with her lecture.

She wouldn’t be this obsessed with this if it hadn’t been for that game. It wouldn’t have crossed her mind or maybe it would have. As a good joke. A laugh but now she knew. she truly knew what it was like.

She knew what it was like to press her heels against his back. How he looked when he finally pulled away from going down on her. What his hands felt like on her hips. What his hands felt like holding her down as his tongue gave her no mercy at all. Ann squeezed her legs together as she recalled it all. This was the wrong place to be thinking about that. She was addicted to the pleasure.

She was addicted to the pleasure, to his voice when he told her to cum. When he asked her what felt good. She was addicted to his fingers and the way he was constantly trying to slip them inside her. The way he was always trying to make her cum. Her vision glazed before she caught herself. She straightened herself in her seat and removed the pen from her mouth. Before it became something scandalous she was going to take charge of the situation.

But then her phone buzzed sharply and she glanced at it. A simple text but heat pooled low when she saw who it was. Damn it, she wanted more of it. She unlocked her as she mentally cancelled her cookie shopping trip. That could wait, she wanted to get a little more.


End file.
